This invention relates to a building structure and method of constructing it and more particularly to a building structure and method which is particularly suited for limited usage at a remote site.
Where a number of buildings are to be erected at an easily accessible site, it is possible to prefabricate such buildings in large sections for transportation to such site and rapid assembly at the site using heavy equipment. However, where a limited number of buildings are to be erected at a remote site, it becomes impractical to use heavy machinery at the site and the size of the prefabricated unit which can be transported to and handled at the site is limited.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a building structure and construction method which will not require heavy equipment at the construction site and yet will enable rapid assembly of prefabricated, easily transportable sections essentially by hand.
Portable temporary building structures have been proposed in the prior art. However, the structural elements and construction methods for such buildings are not suitable for use in erecting permanent buildings.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved permanent building structure and an improved method of quickly constructing such building structure at a remote site of prefabricated sections which can be handled essentially by hand.
A further object of this invention is a building structure and construction method which will provide improved structural strength and ruggedness.
A still further object of this invention is a building structure and construction method which will require reduced building materials and provide a building with improved insulating characteristics.
Still another object of this invention is a building structure and construction method which will reduce the requirement for both labor and heavy equipment at the construction site.